HP'S WEIRD INTERACTION WITH MONTY PYTHON
by Demiya
Summary: It's a wierd day for Harry Potter, Monty Phyton style! Please r/r!


~HARRY POTTER'S WEIRD INTERACTION WITH MONTY PYTHON SKITS~ by ~Misty~   
  
One day, a Monday, Harry Potter sat up in bed; he slammed his head on the headboard and swore.   
  
"Thanks for waking me up Harry!" Ron grumbled angrily.  
  
Harry turned to look at the time; it was four in the morning. "Sorry" Harry mumbled.  
  
But Ron had already fallen asleep. Harry decided to try and go back to sleep, he tried until finally he drifted off to sleep when five seconds later BOOM! The door slammed open and Seamus came running in.  
  
"Hurry look! Neville's been attacked!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"Oh man this is turning into a really bad day!" Harry grumbled.  
  
Neville lay on the floor, his face purple from bruises, his robes ripped and his hands tied behind his back. "What happened Neville?" Fred asked.  
  
"You-know-who, asked me for the password, except I couldn't remember it, and I wouldn't tell him anyway but he he beat me up!" Neville said crying.  
  
Suddenly Snape burst in and hugged Nevielle "Oh Neville, how could he do that? Not to my son"  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Yes that's right, Neville I am your father!" Snape said.  
  
Neville burst into tears and ran to an open window, which he jumped out of.   
  
"Meanie!" Hermione yelled and butted Snape in the stomach. Snape flew out the open window. Suddenly Hermione started to turn into a Hippogriph.  
  
"Harry what?" Hermione began but soon she only had a beak, Hermione screeched indignantly and spread her wings and she flew out the window.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ron yelled leaping after her.  
  
"Ron!" Parvati cried running after him and jumping out the window.   
  
"Parvati! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lavender shouted posing herself to jump.  
  
"Wait! Lavender, lets think sensibly here, jumping after her will not help anyone, definitely not Parvati," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that makes sense" Lavender said edging away from the window.   
  
"So, Neville, Snape, Ron, and Parvati have all fallen to their tragic deaths..." Harry began.  
  
"I'm not quite dead" Ron's voice sounded from the ground below.  
  
"As I was saying, Neville, Snape, Ron and Parvati have been mortally wounded..." Harry began.   
  
"Actually I think I might live" Neville's voice said.  
  
"Well they shall not have been mildly wounded in vain..." Harry began again.  
  
"Actually I'm pretty sure I will recover now," Snape said.  
  
"Really? Just as he thought he was recovering he felt the icy-cold-hands-of-death upon him and he died" Harry said.  
  
"Snape just died!" Ron exclaimed and there was much rejoicing.  
  
"Well anyway getting back to page five in the what-to-do-if-someone-falls-out-the-holy-window-manual"  
  
"Page three sir" Dean corrected.  
  
"Ah yes page three..." Harry began.  
  
"But the window isn't holy, is it?" Seamus said.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Harry screamed, "so they shall not have been paralyzed in vain"  
  
"Um actually, I think were all fine!" Parvati yelled.  
  
"Oh fine! Be that way!" Harry said storming off to the window and shutting it.  
  
"Hey um, can we get some help here, ah, please?" Ron's muffled voice called from outside the window; he had climbed up somehow about six stories.  
  
"What?" Harry said opening the window.  
  
"Would it be to much trouble to help us up!" Ron shouted.  
  
"NO! No! you said the word!" Harry said hopping around clutching his ears.   
  
Suddenly Hermione appeared as a Hippogrih.  
"She's a witch she's a witch burn her burn her!" Seamus cried.  
  
"Oh brother" Lavender said fainting on the floor.  
  
"She turned me into a newt!" Dean shouted.  
  
"Um, yeah, that's why she doesn't even have hands to cast a spell on you with" George said.  
  
"I got better" Dean said looking embarrassed.  
  
"Oh you nitwit! You couldn't have gotten better if she never cast the spell!" Ginny cried angrily kicking Dean in the knee.  
  
"Nee! Nee! Nee!" Dean shouted.  
  
"Oh my" Ginny said fainting also.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Harry yelled and ran to the window and jumped out, only to land on Snape who was magically revived and said...  
  
"What a strange person!"   
  
THE END!  
  
I know, I know completely wacko! It's pretty much Monty Phyton quotes and one from the Lion King "I'm surrounded by idiots." Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! ~Misty~   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
